The Morning After
by gleechild
Summary: Oneshot. A different beginning to Seventeen Candles. What would happen if Chuck hadn't taken her home?


**NOTE:** I hate spoilers. Please don't refer to them in any reviews! See my profile for the definition of a spoiler. Thanks for respecting my wishes! J XOXO Sharon

* * *

This is sort of a companion piece to "For The Best". The two oneshots are not related, but they are in the same vein. Someone hears a converation they were neve meant to hear, much with the same result.

* * *

She slowly became aware of her surroundings. She was on her side, her back snuggled up close to a warm body. He had one arm resting around her waist and his legs were curled up against hers.

She thought for a moment and with startling clarity she knew the identity of the man she was spooning with. Then she remembered the events of the night before. She could hardly believe it herself—she had sex with Chuck Bass…more than once. And it was amazing.

The change in her breathing must have broken through his doze because he shifted and started to slide his arm away from her waist as he slowly woke up.

She rolled to her back and stared up at him. He was clearly still sleepy but not so much that he didn't give her a small knowing smile.

He waited for her to freak out. He knew she had been slightly buzzed last night but he hadn't forced her to do this. Blair didn't lose control often and he knew that any minute now she could start acting like the cold Queen B he'd always known her to be—until last night, that is.

She didn't freak out. Instead she gave him a small hint of a smile, looking at him with almost confused eyes but nothing that said she regretted last night.

When he realized that she was okay with this, he kissed her, hesitantly at first. He was surprised when she kissed him back. He didn't do morning after kisses, or morning after sex. He did the one night stand and gave them the boot in the morning…or sometimes all in the same night.

Blair was different though. The fact that he'd woken up spooning—_spooning!—_with her indicated that much.

He pulled back and she said, "Good morning."

"It certainly is," he teased her.

She blushed.

He laughed and plopped his head down on the pillow next to hers. She tilted her head so that their eyes were right next to each other.

"So…" she began. She hated that she didn't know what to say. Inside she was a little freaked out. She didn't regret last night exactly…she just wasn't expecting it.

He gave another laugh before he kissed her again.

She pulled back, "What are you laughing at?"

"You," he grinned and kissed her again.

She pulled back once more, "What's so funny about me?"

"You're so cute when you're flustered," he laughed out loud.

She blushed again and felt her back stiffen, "It's definitely time to leave."

She started to roll away but he dragged her back over to him, "Oh no, not just yet."

"Chuck," she said. She tried pulling away again and he wouldn't let her go. "Just let go of me!"

"Or what," he smirked at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Or, or…" She decided that since he was acting so juvenile she would too, "I'll tickle you."

He laughed, that was definitely not something he was expecting her to say. "Tickle me? Please. I'm not ticklish."

That was a challenge if she ever heard one. "Oh really?" She started poking her fingers at his stomach and sides. Nothing happened. She frowned and sat up. She looked down at his feet. He laughed and bent his knee, pulling his leg up for her to have better access.

_Eww_, she just touched Chuck Bass' foot. And he still wasn't laughing. She decided to try a gentle tickle and stroked her fingers up the sides of his rib cage. He just smiled the entire time. She reached his neck and he lay perfectly still. She should have known what was coming next.

He rolled over onto her, pinning her to the bed and started tickling her sides. She squealed and tried to push his hands away as she laughed uncontrollably. He laughed and kept going. She yelled, "No more!" He continued anyway but paused when he heard the sound of a phone ringing. It wasn't his ring tone.

She laid back and took a breath of blessed relief. He reached to the side table and snagged her phone that was peaking out of the top of her handbag. He handed it to her before leaning down to kiss her neck. She tried hard not to giggle as she answered, "Hello?"

"Blair."

She stiffened, "Nate?" Chuck stopped his play and pulled back to look at her. She looked at him and shrugged. She didn't know why he was calling her. "How…how's your father?" she asked. Chuck rolled to his back and sighed.

"Hey, have you heard about what's happening?" Nate asked.

"Um, no," she said.

"Dad's in trouble. Embezzlement, Fraud: it's a mess," Nate said.

"Oh wow, do you need anything?" she asked. Chuck looked at her oddly before shaking his head and getting out of the bed. She shook her head at him; he pointed to the bathroom. She just nodded and paid attention to the conversation.

"Yeah, I kinda do….Blair, don't you think we've been a little hasty with the breakup?" Nate asked. Blair almost gasped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did he really want to give them another chance?

"I don't know Nate, it was a pretty difficult decision," she said, she wouldn't take him back that easily…and what about the entire night she just spent with his best friend!

"Yeah, I totally understand. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up," he rushed the words out. She looked towards the bathroom door; it was still closed. Her heart was exploding at the thought of getting back with Nate. She loved him so much.

"Ah, but we do have a lot of history together," she lowered her voice. "It _was_ in the heat of the moment…but you'd have to be willing to really work for it." She was doing it again. She was forgiving him—but she wasn't letting him get off too lightly.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," he rushed his words again. "Listen we'll just take it slow and see how it goes. And um, I've got a birthday present for you. It's uh something special."

"I haven't even gotten the chance to go put anything on hold at the jewelers yet," she said, grinning.

"Really? Well…this is, more special than that," she couldn't figure out what it could possibly be but that didn't stop her from being excited. "I can't wait to open it at my party! I'll see you there."

He was about to say something else but she saw the bathroom door starting to open so she hung up quickly.

"So what did Nate want?" he drawled out joining her on the bed again.

"His father is being indicted for embezzlement and fraud apparently," she said.

He looked at her, surprised, "You're kidding."

"No," she affirmed.

He just shook his head. Then he looked back at her. "So what did Nate really want?"

"Uh, nothing," she sputtered out, looking at the phone in her hand before dropping it on the floor on her side of the bed.

"Liar," he whispered before finding the spot by her ear that he had recently vacated. She moved her head to give him better access. She breathed deeply and pulled back.

He looked at her in confusion.

"I _really_ do have to go now," she said, scooting away from him, pulling up the thin sheet covering the bed and starting to wrap it around her self.

"Blair," Chuck began.

"Do you have something, _anything_, I could wear? Sweat pants, t-shirt? Just something I can put on to sneak up to Serena's and change?" she asked.

He plopped, face first this time, onto his pillow and reached back to lift his right arm. "Middle drawer," his voice was muffled as he pointed at the other side of the room.

"Thanks," she got up, holding the sheet around her and walked over to where he pointed. Her hand had just touched the wood when a knock sounded at the door.

She flinched and looked up. Chuck rolled over and looked at her, almost alarmed. The knock sounded again.

"Chuck? I know you're in there," Nate's voice came muffled through the door.

She gasps and spun around looking in horror at Chuck. He jumped off the bed and grabbed his pants, yanking them on as quickly as possible.

"Chuck?" Nate's voice came again, knocking some more. "Wake up."

Chuck grabbed a shirt and pulled it on. Meanwhile Blair waved at him to get his attention—no way was she speaking! Chuck looked up at her and lifted an eyebrow. She gripped the sheet with one hand while holding the other out to the side to make a sweeping motion, asking silently what she should do.

Chuck looked around the room. There weren't many hiding places and Nate might have to go to the bathroom. He decided in plain sight was the best course. He motioned for her to get back onto the bed.

She looked at him like he had lost his mind. Chuck motioned to the bed more forcefully before dragging the huge comforter off. She glared at him and got on the bed. He tossed it on top of her and made sure not one inch of her could be seen. He bulked up the sides so that there wasn't a female shape clearly visible under the comforter either. He whispered, "Shhh," before covering up her face and walking to the door.

Meanwhile Nate was still knocking. Chuck paused on the other side of the door, suddenly feeling very nervous. He couldn't make up his mind to answer or not.

"Come on man, I can hear you breathing on the other side of the door. If you have anybody in there you can get rid of 'em. I really need to talk to you man, please," Nate's voice came out. Chuck sighed and opened the door.

"Nathaniel!" he greeted him. He didn't motion for Nate to come in but he knew he would anyway. Chuck walked over to a bar seat and sat down casually trying not to look in the direction of the bed.

"Where's the girl?" Nate asked, looking around.

"In my dreams I was trying to get some shut eye. What's on your mind?" _And please let it be quick_, he thought.

"It's my mom," Nate said, sitting on the couch and running his hands through his hair.

"Sounds Freudian," Chuck said.

"She wants me to give Blair her ring," Nate said.

Out of the corner of his eye, Chuck saw a movement on his bed. _Shit, stop moving Blair._ Then he realized what Nate had just said.

"What? You guys broke up," Chuck's stomach clenched for some odd reason. He knew Blair hadn't lied last night.

"Yeah, I know, wait, how you do know?" Nate looked up and asked.

Chuck tried to play it as cool as possible with his answer. "Predictably your ex tried the old grill-the-best-friend play. Tried to find out where your head was at. So where is your head?" He knew she was ticked at his words, probably wanting to shout that she did not do that. The comforter shifted again. He _really_ hoped she'd stayed still!

"Spinning," Nate replied. "I mean my mom wants me to get back together with Blair so Eleanor doesn't pull out of their business deal." Chuck almost winced. He knew Blair wasn't going to be too happy to hear that. Please _stay still Blair!_ He thought.

"It's all because of my dad's whole trial thing, you know," Nate asked him.

"Yeah," he knew only because Blair had just told him. "I'm sorry about all that. But look, if you're done with Blair, be done," he saw a movement on the bed again. _Why is she moving now?_

"Don't cave to your parent's wishes if they're not your desires," he explained, still trying not to look at the bed.

"Excuse me, where's my boy? Seal the deal? Tap that ass? Money marries bigger money?" _Uh oh…._that was not something Blair should have heard.

"Look, I care about three things Nathaniel. Money, the pleasures money brings me, and you. I'm just trying to have your back here. Your parents have been controlling you your whole life. If it doesn't end now when will it ever?" he finished

"You're right," Nate looked down at the phone he had just pulled out of his pocket. He looked like something was weighing on his mind before he hit a button.

Chuck didn't see it coming. Neither did Blair.

Riiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiing.

Chuck had heard that ring tone before—just this morning; and at the moment he never wanted to hear it again. Nate froze. He didn't look up though, instead he pressed End. The sound on the other side of the room stopped. He took a deep breath and pressed the Send button again.

Riiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiing.

Chuck closed his eyes briefly before opening them back up to see Nate standing up and looking at him with a strange expression. Nate slowly walked in the direction of the ringing, still keeping his eyes on Chuck and holding his phone to his ear.

He got to the left side of the bed and sees the orange phone on the floor. He reaches down and picks it up. The ringing stopped at the same time that her voice mail rang out in his ear. He dropped the phone and saw the purse on the nightstand that both Chuck and Blair had forgotten about.

His face had a weird almost angry look as he put his phone into his pocket and reached for the comforter.

"Nate—," Chuck said loudly, rushing across the room.

Too late, Nate grabbed the comforter and pulled it off. Blair gasped and scooted across to the other side of the bed with the sheet still wrapped around her. She stood up and faced towards Nate. Her mouth was opening and closing as she tried to figure out what to say.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Nate growled out.

"Uh…surprise?" Blair couldn't believe she just said that.

"What the hell is going on here?" Nate's heated gaze moved from her to Chuck.

Chuck sighed, _Too late to try to stop him now_. "Like you can't figure it out." He rolled his eyes and went to sit on the couch that Nate had just vacated.

Nate's eyes followed him as he tried to digest what he had just learned. His head swiveled back to Blair.

She's flustered at first, not knowing what to do, where to look, what to say…and she's standing in a sheet. Then she remembers what she just heard and her anxiety went out the window as anger surged. "A business deal! That's what your phone call was about? You didn't want to get back together! You wanted to use me!"

Chuck turned his head in shock and stared at Blair, _No way. Did she really…while she was still in _my_ bed?_

"What's it matter to you?" Nate snapped. He spread his arms out in anger. "How long has this been going on?" He looked between the two of them, knowing that they had been friends for as long as he and Blair had been together. Had Blair only been lying about being a virgin? Had Chuck taken her years ago and that's why Blair kept putting Nate off?

"Oh that's rich! Like _I_ would cheat on _you_!" Blair was pissed he'd ever think that after her years of devotion.

Nate paused and realized that she spoke the truth. Blair was anything if not loyal. Which meant…

"Last night? We just broke up!" Nate exclaimed.

"So?" Blair asked; her shoulders shrugged like it shouldn't matter.

But it did. Sex mattered to Blair. He, of all people, knew that.

"You would never…" Nate started and then turned to look at his best friend. Chuck was watching the whole exchange slightly amused. Now that Nate's attention had turned to him, however, Chuck's smirk left his face.

"What did you do?" Nate yelled.

Chuck looked almost confused, "What?"

Nate stalked across the room until he was in front of Chuck and reached down to grab the collar of his rumpled dress shirt. He yanked him towards him. "_What?_ Drunk? Defenseless? That's your favorite right?" He pushed him back into the sofa.

"Hey! Don't blame this on me!" Chuck said, pushing Nate away from him. "She wasn't drunk. She wanted _me_. Who was I to refuse that piece of ass?"

Blair gasped and stared in shock at Chuck. Nate looked over at Blair, about to say something else when he saw the look on her face.

The shock became anger. Her lips pressed together and she turned quickly. Stalking over to the dresser she opened the middle drawer and pulled out the first pair of sweats and t-shirt she could find. She stomped over to the bathroom muttering the word "Jerk" and slammed the door shut behind her.

In the silence Nate looked over at Chuck. Chuck had watched her movements with regret, but he was only doing what came naturally to him. She had just spent the night with him. She had still been in his bed when she made up with Nate. Then she lied to him about it. Last night had meant nothing to her; and, unfortunately, his middle name should have been revenge.

"What? The truth hurts," Chuck said to Nate, laughing now.

Nate is about to respond when the bathroom door slams open again. She had changed as quickly as she could. She rushed out of the room and walked around the bed. She grabbed her purse, her phone, and got down on her knees to reach under the bed for her slip and panties.

She bunched them up and tried to stuff them into her purse as she walked towards the hotel room door. She struggled and finally finished. Pulling her hair down around her face, she grabbed the top of the too-big sweat pants—to stop them from falling—and exited the room with an angry hiss of the word "Heinous!" between clenched teeth.

The door closed with a slam again.

Nate had watched the entire thing, not knowing what to do at this juncture. He finally turned to look at Chuck.

Chuck just smirked at him, "What?"

"Did you have to humiliate her like that?" Nate shook his head in disbelief before walking to the exit himself.

As the door slammed shut once again, Chuck's smirk left his face and he looked down at the floor. He let out a breath and tried not to think about the look on her face—or how much he had enjoyed playing with her that morning: the teasing, the tickle fight, the spooning. It was hard, but he would do it. He was used to disappointment and rejection.

_Of course_ he had to humiliate her. The smirk came back to his face and he looked up at the door.

"After all," he said to the empty room, "I _am_ Chuck Bass."


End file.
